


Penance for the Dead

by Solar_Sylvilagus



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, That's it, that's like. all this is, uncle and niece being sad in a church, what more do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Sylvilagus/pseuds/Solar_Sylvilagus
Summary: At least some of the buildings are still standing, even if they won't be for long.





	Penance for the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Gorge? Gorge?  
> I never got to play the Gorge so I'm hyped for when/if it returns.

“You know, Uncle, we are supposed to be fighting for our lives at the moment. Not that I have any qualms about leaving this mortal coil, but the others might not take too kindly to you slacking off.” Stained glass crunched under her heel, colorful shards being slowly ground to powder with the passage of time. Wyrm-induced plague was difficult on a civilization’s infrastructure, after all. Most of the buildings here were ruined, and the few that were still standing were of dubious stability. Which is why Miss Wickerbottom had quickly forbidden Wendy from straying too close, much less inside.

 

But Maxwell had gone into the half-destroyed cathedral. Presumably to ruminate. He did have his sulky moods rather regularly. It would’ve been easier, probably smarter, to just continue on with her assigned tasks. But the last time she had been in a church had been around the time of Abigail’s passing, and with her sister’s flower dormant it seemed like a decent time to attend once again.

 

Instead of responding to her, the man just sat where he was. Watching the dust particles drift through the few sunbeams and holding the Codex on his lap. Wendy sat next to him. It was sort of nice, sitting quietly with her last living relation. But if she was late or caught trespassing then there would be hell to pay, and so she resolved only to stay for a few minutes more.

 

“Your mother liked churches like this, you know. With the giant stained glass windows.” And that made Wendy stay, because memories of mother were few and far between and any information about her was to be savored. Uncle so rarely spoke of Before anyway.

 

“Did she?”

 

“She did. You were probably too young to remember her funeral. Jack made sure the church where the service was held had them, just because she’d loved them so much.”

 

“That was nice of him.”

 

“It was.”

  
Maxwell’s suit jacket was a bit scratchy on the side of Wendy’s face as she laid her head against him, but she didn’t mind. Even as Abigail laid dormant in her flower, she could feel the quiet nudges and whispers at the back of her mind as she petted the petals.


End file.
